Dame Arashi
by Ewandyl
Summary: Voilà deux mois que Quatre est parti... que c'est-il exactement passé? Fic complétée
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Ewandyl  
Disclaimers : persos pas a moi, mais nowel approche :p  
Couple: a voir =p  
Genre : OOC, et un peu UA, mais c'est toujours avec nos tit's G-Boys!!!  
Rating : hmmm PG-13 jpense (T pour Ffnet) ^^

La Note de l'Auteur:  
Ben ce sera pas dans ce chapitre mais il y aura du lime voir du... qui sait? Hein? Moi? Naaaaan^^

Fic Yaoi.

Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle vie

Ça fait combien de temps que je fais ça? Deux mois, peut être trois… Je n'ai plus la notion du temps. Depuis quand l'ai-je perdue? Je ne sais plus… Ce dont je me souviens c'est que tout à commencé depuis une dispute des plus violentes avec mes amis… Moi, qui l'aurai cru, hein? Le petit ange comme j'entendais des fois. Oui, c'est moi Quatre, qui me suis enfui. Et le pire, c'est que tout est de ma faute…. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai réagi ainsi, j'ai dit cela, et me suis enfui comme ça.

En tout cas, je dois continuer de faire ce qui me permet de vivre. Cirer des chaussures. C'est drôle, non? Ne suis-je pas sensé être extrêmement riche? Le nom des Raberba Winner n'est-il pas le plus connu? Si, mais plus pour moi.

- Monsieur, puis-je cirer vos chaussures?

Je regarde le grand homme qui se tient face à moi, il me regarde, il me juge. Oh, je ne dois pas payer de mine. Je n'ai pas de miroir mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour imaginer mon état. Des vêtements délavés et troués couvrent maintenant mon corps. La cire que j'utilise, que la patronne me fournit, je dois en avoir un peu sur mon visage et partout sur mes mains. Mes yeux doivent sembler ternes. Voilà mon tableau, nul besoin de posséder un miroir pour le savoir. Mais la patronne aime ça. Elle dit souvent « allez mes petits, faites votre travail! Avec vos airs de chiens battus et meurtris, vous saurez en amadouer plus d'un! » Oui, on doit être cinq gamins dans notre cas. Rémi, Victor, Jacques, David et moi. Cinq à effectuer ce travail humiliant que nous offre cette femme. Ah! L'homme s'assis sur le tabouret que je lui tends. Ok, mon boulot commence.

-Vas-y, petit mais fais vite!

-Oui.

Je suis un pilote de gun… un ex pilote de gundam mais cela ne me donne pas le droit de voler. J'ai quinze ans, ça ne me donne pas le droit de travailler légalement. Vous voulez savoir ça qui m'est arrivé? Très bien, voila ce qui c'est passé…

~~Flash-back ~~

-Duooo!! Tu viens le repas est prêt! Que fais-tu à la cuisine encore?

-Vivi Quat', j'arrive.

Duo revient avec un verre à la main et les petits fours que j'avais oublié de ramener.

-Oh merci Duo c 'est vrai j'avais oublié! hé hé… Je suis désolé!

-T'en fais pas!!

Ah… je me sens bien ici. Mes quatre amis et moi venons juste de rentrer d'une mission. Plutôt banale. Mais la banalité pour nous, c'est risquer chaque jours notre vie. Mais une fois à notre planque, on oublie tout ça! On est tous autour de la table basse au salon. Ce soir, c'est pique-nique télé! Une idée de Duo, mais qui me plait bien.

-J'éteins la lumière!!

Je pars vers l'halogène et fais glisser mon pied sur la mini boite afin de l'éteindre. Juste avant je vois Duo s'asseoir aux côtés d'Heero, son verre toujours à la main. Quand se mettrons t-ils ensembles tout les deux? Je ris intérieurement en revenant vers le canapé où je pris place entre Trowa et Duo.

-Le film commence! M'exclamais-je.

J'en avait beaucoup entendu parlé et j'étais, pour ainsi dire tout excité de le voir. Mes amis semblaient tout aussi plongés que moi dans cette histoire. Tristement et brièvement j'ai pensé que cet univers irréel qu'était ce film était un des plus efficaces moyen d'échapper à notre quotidien… effrayant. Ah!! Le dénouement du film arrive! Alors? Alors? Je pris à la volée un verre qui me tombais sous la main droite. A la fin de la gorgée j'ai vu que c'était celui de Duo. Erf… bah j'allais pas gâcher l'ambiance pour faire une remarque aussi inutile. J'inter changea alors nos deux verres. Je vis une main le prendre, la suivit, et vis que mon verre rencontrait les douces lèvres d'Heero. Oh, Duo passe à l'attaque! Je rougis, un peu honteux d'espionner ainsi mes amis, mais mon œil semble plus attiré par cette scène que par le film. Mes joues deviennent cramoisies lorsque j'aperçois Duo embrasser Heero avec passion après avoir retiré le verre de ses lèvres. Mon cœur bat, le brouillard m'envahis. Ma respiration allait de pair avec celle de Duo. Mais c'est malsain! Que m'arrive t-il? J'effectue un mini sourire lorsqu' Heero rend timidement le baiser. Enfin, ces deux là était casés! Je vis Duo me faire un clin d'œil, encore haletant. Rouge de honte, je force mon regard vers la télé, esquissant un sourire gêné.

Et c'est là… que tout dérapa.

~~fin du flash back~~

Oui, c'est à ce moment là. Quoi? La suite? Non, je n'ai pas assez de force pour me la remémorer. Ahh… le temps passe bien vite! J'observe avec fierté les chaussures reluisantes devant moi.

-C'est fini, monsieur.

-Bien, petit, merci. Prend ça et vas, par pitié t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et offre toi de quoi manger et te soigner.

-Me soigner? Ah oui! Oh, cette coupure, que je me suis faite quand… que l'on ma fait quand…

C'est les yeux embués de larmes que je remercie à en mourir l'homme bienveillant. Il me tapote la tête et s'en va. Sans se retourner. J'ouvre ma main et voie un gros billet. Allah! C'était mille fois plus que ce qu'on me donnait d'habitude!! Je serre fort le billet dans ma main. Et si je l'utilisais? Mais, si la patronne me choppe, je suis complètement foutu! Non, je ne peux pas m'y risquer. Ce billet dès lors où j'ai commencé à cirer, appartient à Dame Arashi.. A cette vipère. Pour le moment j'ai besoin de ce qu'elle m'offre, c'est-à-dire nourriture, abri, couverture, et protection. En échange on travaillait gratuitement pour elle. Même si les couvertures était trouées et la nourriture infâme c'était le plus important. Et ce travail me donnait une bonne occupation, qui me faisait oublier le déshonneur je j'ai du porter à mon nom et au mal que j'ai fais à mes amis.

-Hé hooo! Quatre!!! Hey Quatre! Viens c'est l'heure de rentrer!!

Je me retourne vers cette nouvelle source de bruit. C'est Rémi qui cours avec son panier. Oui, notre panier de travail, ou soigneusement nous y rangeons chiffons, cire, et brosses. Rémi est le premier ami que je me suis fait depuis que je suis arrivé. Il à le même age que moi. Mais a part ça, il est la nuit si je suis le jour! Brun, yeux verts, et lunatique. Il m'a bien aidé et nous somme comme deux frères.

-Alors? T'a eu combien de clients toi?

-Euh… un…

-Eeerf que va dire la patronne?

-Ben je pense que ce que ma donné cet homme suffira.

J'ouvre ma main pour le laisser voir le billet froissé.

-Wooouaaw! T'es tombé sur qui!! La vache! J'ai eu au moins dix clients et le tout me fait à peine la moitié de ce que t'a eu!! Hey j'suis jaloux!

Je ris un peu. Ça me fait du bien.

-Allez, rentrons!

Je supporte de moins en moins cette ambiance lourde. Rémi, les autres et moi sommes tous les cinq agenouillés devant Dame Arashi. Cette vipère est allègrement étendue sur ses draps de soie rouge pétards en fumant je ne sais quoi. Elle est vêtue d'un grand kimono violet et a de longs et … soyeux cheveux de geai. Cette femme était belle. Une beauté terrifiante qui lui donnait tout les droits sur nous cinq et les hommes qu'elle maniait d'une main de fer.

-Alors?

Sa voix me glace le sang. Je suis honteux, moi, un… ancien pilote du célèbre Sandrock je tremble devant elle! Rémi, à côté de moi prend la parole.

-Dame Arashi, nous avons travaillé dur pour obtenir tout ceci. Il prit les sous qu'avaient gagné Jacques, David et Victor et les mélangea avec les nôtres. Rémi s'avance vers Dame Arashi et tend les sous en se courbant. J'observe la scène, je suis inquiet pour Rémi. Cette femme à des fois des colères dangereuses, venant de nulle part sans aucune raison. Et ne serais-ce que simplement s'approcher d'elle est dangereux.

-Dépose les sous devant moi, Rémi.

Je vois Rémi exécuter ses ordres avec la plus grande précaution. Dès sa tâche terminée il repart aussitôt à sa place.

-Oh, mais que vois-je… qui à ramené ce charmant billet mes petits?

-Mo… moi.

-C'est très bien Quatre. Et maintenant… RETOURNEZ DANS VOS CHAMBRES!!!

Mal, ça s'annonçait mal! Ah, elle se lève! Mes amis et moi partons presque en courant vers notre abri commun. Alors que deux hommes tentait avec toutes les peines du monde de la retenir et de la calmer. Elle était ainsi, notre patronne. Cette vipère pourpre. Malgré tout, c'est elle qui nous garde sous sa protection…

-Quelle frayeur!

-Oh oui, me répond Rémi. C'est toujours comme ça quand elle voit beaucoup d'argent. Rien qu'en tendant les sous je tremblait de peur. J'ai cru mille fois qu'elle allait me sauter dessus et arracher les sous de mains. Cette femme est dangereuse… mais tant qu'on est tous là, nous cinq…. Allez bonne nuit!

Rémi et moi partageons la même chambre. Il est si gentil avec moi. Et je lui rend toujours son attitude chaleureuse. Je soupire un « bonne nuit » et sans attendre la réponse, je plonge dans un sommeil profond… et agité. C'est toujours comme ça depuis que… je me suis enfui.

**À suivre...**

**Et voila! Fin du premier chapitre de la première fic! **

**Eh bien tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus ^^**

**Merci d'être parvenus en bas de cette page!!**

**Quatre -Ewie...**

**Ewie – Hmm?**

**Quatre – Pourquoi des chaussures -_-'**

**Ewie – Comme ça tu préfères un autre boulot? J'en ai d'autres en tête hin, hin.... **

**Quatre - *gloups* je vais conserver les chaussures...**

**Ewie – Oh? Dommage... Ce seras pour une autre fic... mouhahaha...**

**Quatre- [part bouder] la prochaine fois je me la bouclerais...**

**01, 02, 03 et 05 – On n'apparait pas bcp!!**

**Ewie – En effet, mais j'ai quelques projets... Duo, approche...**

**Duo – [Approche et écoute] ... [devient livide]... ça promet!!**

**05 – bon bah laissez là dans son délire, et laissez donc une petite review à cette débutante, *ajoute tous bas* ''vraiment débutante'' fanficteuse!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Ewandyl  
Disclaimers : persos pas a moi, mais nowel approche :p  
Couple: a voir =p  
Genre : OOC, et un peu UA, mais c'est toujours avec nos tit's G-Boys!!!  
Rating : hmmm PG-13 jpense (T pour Ffnet) ^^

Fic Yaoi

La Note de l'Auteur:

*Ben ce sera pas dans ce chapitre non plus mais il y aura du lime voir du le... qui sait? Moi? Naaaaan^^

*Un grand merci à Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy et Leeloo car vos deux reviews m'ont fait très plaisir et encouragée à poursuivre cette petite fic. =)

*J'espère que la suite conviendra! Et puis.. ah oui :

« ... » = pensées. ^^

Les G-boys : Bon arrête de parler et lance l'histoire!!

Ewie : De suite!! [Ouvre un espace intersidéral] c'est par là! Bonne lecture!

_**Dame Arashi**_

Chapitre 2 Retrouvailles…

-Duo?

Duo releva un visage en larmes de ses genoux. Il observa comme s'il ne le voyait pas, Heero qui se tenait devant lui. Dans son cœur il était content que son ange à lui se faisait du souci à son égard. Mais hélas un autre être céleste manquait aussi… l'ange blond qu'était Quatre, n'était pas présent ce matin là non plus.

-On ne va jamais le retrouver à cette allure! Si ça se trouve… il est… il est… ça fait deux mois qu'on le recherche!

Heero s'assit aux côté de l'américain et délicatement, il lui caressa la joue, relevant de temps en temps quelques mèches rebelles. Se positionnant face à lui, il lui offrit un chaleureux baiser. Heero lui sourit tendrement, un sourire qui n'était destiné qu'a Duo seul. Il approcha lentement sa bouche et lui murmura, mordillant au passage le lobe de l'oreille de l'américain

-Écoute, aujourd'hui, tu n'est plus pilote. Tu est juste toi. Alors, comme un adolescent normal, va te promener en ville.

-Hein?

-S'il te plait. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça… murmurât-il.

-Que je laisse mes obligations de pilote pour aujourd'hui?

-Oui, c'est un ordre du Perfect Soldier, d'accord?

Heero déposa un léger baiser avant de retourner à ses tâches quotidiennes, ne voulant pas que Duo rejette son jour de congé forcé.

********************

~2 mois auparavant~

*

-Quatre!!

Trowa descend du Heavy Arms et cours vers le jeune homme étendu sur le goudron d'une énième base à détruire, inconscient. Le pilote 03 tient le jeune homme blond serré contre lui.

-Quatre, bon sang…

Le Français se leva et soulevant son ami comme une plume, il le transporta avec lui dans l'étroite cabine de son gundam.

-A 05, 01 et 02! 04 est grièvement touché! Les bombes du côté est ne sont donc pas posées! On fait quoi? Et la base?

-T'inquiet' Trotro je me charge de détruire la base avec mon canif! « Vous allez payer, saletés d'Ozies!! Fois de Duo! Je vous ferais payer ce que vous avez fait au centuple!!»

-Ramène Quatre, on se charge du reste, tonna la voix d'Heero.

-Sally est toujours à la planque, elle pourra t'aider! Précisa Wufei.

-Bien, je pars immédiatement.

Le Deathscythe s'approcha alors lourdement du bâtiment et d'un grand coup de faux il coupa ce dernier en deux. Le carnage ne s'arrêta pas la, le Deathscythe frappa encore et encore… Mais cela est une autre histoire…

Quand à lui, le HeavyArms tourna dos au champ de bataille.

« hmm.. C'est quoi ce ballottement? Je suis dans un gundam? »

-Ça va aller Quatre, je suis là…

Un main vient caresser les cheveux de l'assommé.

« je regarde le visage inquiet de Trowa. Je suis assis sur ses genoux, ma tête posée sur son épaule. Ses caresses sont apaisantes. Mais j'ai mal. Ma tête est en sang, ma vision se trouble. Je vais dormir un peu… »

*******************

-TROWA!!

-Waaah t'es pas fou Quatre? Gronda Rémi, réveillé en sursaut.

-Hein? L'arabe fixa sont ami, incrédule. « Un rêve ».

Rémi vint s'asseoir, mal réveillé, sur le lit de Quatre.

-C'est qui Trowa? Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question… mais c'est qui? Tu répètes souvent des noms quand tu dors… euh… Trowa, et trois autres… Duo… Heero et… ah oui Wufei. Voila 2 mois que chaque nuit tu penses à eux… qui sont-ils?

-Des… amis, anciens amis.

-anciens?

-…

Rémi enlaça tendrement son ami. Il se sentait un peu furieux que des personnes dont il ne connaissait rien occupent ainsi les pensées de son protégé. Car, en effet, lorsque Quatre vint travailler pour Dame Arashi, c'est lui qui l'avait aidé. Rémi restait toujours doux avec lui, à l'affût du moindre besoin de réconfort ou de tendresse du petit blond. Il s'écarta un peu de lui et encra ses yeux couleur vert d'eau dans ceux turquoises de Quatre.

-Hey, tu sais quoi? Aujourd'hui on va travailler ensemble! Tu es d'accord?

Il souleva une mèche blonde qui collait au front de son ami en sueur.

-Oui!

-Allez, au boulot alors, et cette fois si on recroise ton client plein aux as d'hier il nous paiera bien tous les deux!

Il fit un petit clin d'œil, et sortit de notre petite chambre, n'omettant pas de se vêtir un peu plus avant.

************************

-J'y vais! Dit Duo.

-A ce soir! Lui répondent 03 et 05.

-A ce soir, murmura Heero, non loin.

Duo bien qu'il faisait tout contre, conservait un visage triste. Le disparition de Quatre, mêlée aux propos qu'il avait prononcé, avait été pour lui comme un cauchemar. Il avait perdu son confident et son meilleur ami. Wufei, passait son temps à méditer, et remplacer Quatre dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Trowa, plus muet que jamais. Seul Heero conservait son comportement habituel. Non pas parce que Quatre n'avait aucune importance pour lui mais parce que il se devait de rester ''fonctionnel''. Il faisait cependant son possible pour soutenir ses coéquipiers.

Duo conduisait d'une main leur mini jeep et de l'autre il triturait sa croix d'argent contre son torse. Il se dirigeait vers la ville la plus proche de leur nouvelle planque, respectant finalement cet inattendu jour de congé, gentiment imposé par le Perfect Soldier.

Pov*************************** Pov

Fouaah… Allez Quatre, une belle journée s'annonce! Aujourd'hui tu travailles avec Rémi, ça va être sympa! Me voila enfin fringué. Aujourd'hui, je porte un léger débardeur bleu, il est en bon état celui-là… faut dire que j'en ai pris soin. J'attends Rémi qui est allé prévenir que nous partions travailler à Dame Arashi. Il a bien du courage, c'est aussi le vétéran ici, le premier à travailler pour la vipère. Jacques, David et Victor s'occupent de la partie ''normale'' et commerciale de la ville. Rémi et moi, on s'occupe de la partie marchande et touristique, bref la plus riche. De toute façon, à chaque fin de journée, notre butin est mis en commun pour Dame Arashi.

-Quatre, je suis là! Go!!

Je pars rejoindre mon ami aux cheveux bruns. Nous sortons du local qui nous abrite et pénétrons sans tarder dans le vaste centre-ville. C'est parti! Armés de nos boîtes à outils nous recherchons avec des yeux experts, des bottes mal cirées, des clients pleins aux as…

Voilà bientôt dix minutes que nous marchons dans la ville que je repère un homme d'affaire, au visage tiré et au regard anxieux.

-Bonjour Monsieur, dis-je en m'inclinant. Puis-je vous offrir mes services?

-Oui, tu m'aidera petit, je dois aller voir mon patron aujourd'hui, tout doit être impeccable.

Rémi me susurre à l'oreille « t'as le coup d'œil, toi! » et attend patiemment que j'ai fini tout en proposant ses services aux passants.. Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de m'occuper de ma tâche.

Peu après mon client me remercie et m'offre quelques pièces. Je rejoins Rémi et nous continuons d'errer dans la ville. Ce n'est pas un train de vie palpitant mais j'y trouve des moments sympa…

Fin Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ fin Pov

Duo venait d'arriver en ville. Il s'assit sur un banc et ferma les yeux. Son visage était camouflé en partie par sa casquette noire, qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre. L'air agité, le soleil réchauffant son dos, les bruits courants de la ville lui faisait du bien. Mais un trouble fête vint troubler sa quiétude éphémère.

-Puis-je vous offrir mes services, Monsieur?

Duo releva la tête pour détailler le visage devant lui. Un jeune homme, probablement pas loin de son âge, aux yeux verts et à la tignasse brune. Il aperçu le tabouret que transportait le jeune homme et comprit ce qu'il voulait en l'observant, lorgner sur ses bottes noires.

-Non mer…commençât-il à répondre.

-Rémiii! Je t'avais perdu! Huf, huf…

Duo releva vivement la tête à la voix vive et claire qui venait de crier. Il aperçu le dessus d'un tête blonde, occupée à reprendre son souffle, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Quand celui-ci releva la tête pour sourire à son ami, Duo aperçu alors deux lacs turquoises.

-Oh excusez-moi, Rémi s'occupait de vou... Quatre posa alors son regard sur le client de son ami.

« Impossible » pensèrent-ils tous les deux.

Quatre eu un mouvement de recul. La journée s'annonçait moins bonne que prévue.

-Duo...

-Quatre… souffle l'américain. « il est là, devant moi, Quatre!!! » Duo tendit la main vers le pilote retrouvé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'articuler deux mots qu'il vit l'ange blond s'envoler à l'autre bout de la ville.

-Ne me suis pas Duo!

Rémi écarquilla ses yeux. « Duo? Le Duo dont il parle dans son sommeil? » .

Il aperçu alors l'ombre noire de l'adolescent se jeter à la poursuite de son protégé. Il regarda quelque peu incrédule et hébété, le banc où s'était assis Duo. Il s'y assit lui-même. Il inspira un coup, posant résolument sa boîte à outils sur ses genoux. Rémi regarda la rue où s'était engagés son ami et l'adolescent vêtu de noir. Les yeux fermés il inspira de nouveau, mais plus fort, et expira calmement. Il posa alors ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Il effraya les passants lorsqu'il cria:

-Je suis sensé faire quoi?!

À suivre...

**Et voila! Fin du deuxième chapitre!!! **

**Eh bien tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus ^^**

**Merci d'être parvenus en bas de cette page!!**

**01 et 05 en même temps : On n'apparait pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre non plus!**

**Wufei : Qu'est ce que tu racontes Heero? Toi au moins, tu fais quelque chose! Il a juste été mentionné que je faisais de la méditation et le ménage -_-' merci l'auteur!**

**Ewie: [en train de balancer une pantoufle à Wufei].**

**Trowa : Pour ma part, j'ai carrément un flash back pour moi tout seul, héhé...**

**Wufei : [balançant une armoire sur Trowa]**

**Quatre : J'aime pas couriiiiir...**

**Ewie : Sers-toi de tes ailes, mon ange hihihi...**

**Wufei : L'auteur et son humour à deux... [esquive la seconde pantoufle] balles...**

**Duo : E... Ewie... C'est... c'est dans la suite que sa se pa...papasse?**

**Ewie : [Esquisse un sourire diabolique].**

_**Pendant ce temps à quelques kilomètres du studio, sur un banc...**_

**-Peut être devrais-je aussi courir après Quatre, non?!**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Ewandyl  
Disclaimers : persos pas a moi, mais nowel approche :p  
Couple: a voir =p  
Genre : OOC, et un peu UA, mais c'est toujours avec nos tit's G-Boys!!!  
_Rating __: hmmm PG-13 jpense (T pour Ffnet) ^^ _

_Fic Yaoi_

La Note de l'Auteur:

-Eh bien merci pour vos review je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à en recevoir lorsque j'ai posté le premier chapitre, et je peux dire que, ça booste, encourage et fait vraiment plaisir. =)

-Ensuite j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à tous, Leeloo, Marina, Helwie, Iroko et Ed, car ce chapitre s'est écrit de lui même, et je ne sais pas si c'est ce que vous attendiez ou non^^ Mais bon, je m'attends à ce qu'il ne sois pas du goût de tout le monde... je comprendrais... et...

Wufei: Dis leur que t'as peur des prochaines review! Si review il y a!

Ewie: .... Bouhouhouuu wiiiii... T__T

Wufei: bah voilà! Allez, sois gentille et envoie le chapitre!

Ewie : Snif... de suite! [Ouvre une porte ouvragée en bois] Je vous en prie, entrez...

_**Dame Arashi**_

Chapitre 3 : Course poursuite.

Hmpf, hmpf… je fatigue… Duo me suis toujours, Allah, qui aurait pu prévoir que je tomberai sur Duo?! Il me crie sans cesse « Quatre! Quatre! Arrête toi!! ». Mais mes jambes en décident autrement, elles me portent le plus loin possible de vous tous. Cette ville était pourtant assez éloignée de nos planques habituelles…. Une autre planque dont seul Heero en connaîtrai l'existence? Peut être. C'est un gars rempli de secrets.

-Quatre!! Cesse de courir! Faut qu'on parle!!

Ce n'est pas la chose à dire… Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de relater encore une fois ce triste passage de ma vie. Jamais plus je ne pourrais regarder Trowa en face. Plus jamais je ne pourrais reparler à Wufei. Heero, Duo, laissez moi partir.

-Quatre arrête toi!! Quatre…

Non! C'est décidé depuis cette soirée! Je ne suis plus Quatre, pilote du Sandrock. J'écoute les pas légers de Duo qui me poursuit. Il est pas loin, et il court vite. Moi, je connais la ville. Faisant mine de continuer tout droit je m'éjecte dans la mini ruelle à droite.

-Ce que tu ne sais pas Quatre…

Ah cela ne m'aurais pas étonné! Aucun effet sur lui, il ma suivit comme si de rien n'était. Évidemment. Mais Duo, je n'ai pas envie de te faire face et je ne le ferais pas… oublie moi! Ah, oui ce passage me permettra peut être de le semer…

-…C'est que tu me manques terriblement… Quatre!

Hein? Ces paroles douces me transpercent le cœur. Dans ses battements affolés, je perd mon contrôle et manque de trébucher. ..!!! J'ai encore perdu du terrain! J'accélère. Je saute par-dessus les poubelles, je me baisse pour éviter de ramasser tout le linge étendu dans la ruelle et j'accélère encore.

-Quatre, quand comprendras-tu?

-Tais-toi Duo, retourne ah…d'où ah…tu viens!

Je rage contre moi-même, je m'essouffle trop vite! J'essaye diverses combines pour le semer. Mais je m'aperçois que… c'est impossible! Deux mois que je n'ai plus touché à une arme, que je ne me suis pas entraîné, deux mois que je n'utilise plus mon corps à des fins militaires. Non. Juste deux mois à déambuler dans la ville et cirer des chaussures…! Je me suis terriblement affaibli… Nous courons encore un long moment lorsque que je me sens soudainement très faible… Je n'ai plus le choix, il ne me reste qu'a tenter le tout pour le tout! S'il ne s'y prend pas, je serais complètement démuni. J'escalade vite un panneau en bois et tombe de l'autre côté. Mais au lieu de continuer à courir je me cache dans le coin sombre, plaqué au panneau. C'est parti… Afin de ne pas alerter l'ouïe aiguisée de mon poursuivant, je retient ma respiration et devient aussi immobile que possible. Je vois enfin Duo franchir sans difficultés le panneau et atterrir loin devant. C'est ça, continue à courir… Duo repars mais il s'arrête de nouveau, plus loin. M'a-t-il vu? Je suis parcouru de frissons… je tremble? Mon empathie me hurle un danger! Qui?! Où?!

Une voix suave et mielleuse se fait entendre…

-Alors, Quatre? On pensais m'échapper? Peut être aurais-tu berner l'autre imbécile, mais pas moi!

Mes yeux croisent deux améthystes scintillantes. Allah… Pas lui…

-Surpris? Vu l'état de Duo, moi, je peux faire surface quand je veux…

-Shinigami, murmurais-je.

Même ma voix tremble.

-Bien deviné!! Et tu sais quoi?

Il s'approche lascivement de moi… Je vois sa natte apparaître tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche comme le mouvement lent d'un métronome qui m'hypnotise.

-Tu lui a fait beaucoup de mal, ''Kat-chan'' dit-il, imitant la voix joyeuse de Duo.

Je ne le sais que trop bien… Il s'approche encore…

-Moi qui suis toujours à l'intérieur de lui, moi sa deuxième personnalité, son autre lui, j'ai vu tout son mal être et je l'ai également ressenti… Tu devine la suite, Quatre?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de peur, je suis envoûté par ces yeux violets qui ne me quittent pas, je suis immobilisé. Le sentiment de danger se fait de plus en plus violent. Il est maintenant à portée de main… L'homme prend une voix doucereuse.

-Tu m'a fait terriblement mal, Quatre. Et on ne fait pas mal à Shinigami sans en avoir payé le prix… dit-il en me caressant doucement la joue.

Son ton est trop calme, trop mielleux.

-A ton tour de souffrir, mon cœur…

Ses doigts descendent sur mes lèvres…

-Duo!

-Duo n'est pas là… Ici il n'y a que toi et… moi.

Duo retire sa main de mon visage et parcours avec légèreté mes bras nus. Encore et encore, si bien que la chair de poule me prend. Je tente de m'échapper mais sa main qui se faisait jusque là douce et légère se serre violemment sur mon bras.

-On ne bouge pas…

Shinigami passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, tel un affamé et me vole sauvagement un baiser, mordillant violemment les lèvres pour en avoir l'accès. Un goût de sang empli ma bouche. Il me plaque sans plus de préambule contre le panneau de bois. Je ne perds pas espoir de me sauver. De mon bras libre, je lui assène un coup dans les côtes. Il étouffe un gémissement et recule. J'avais frappé avec toute la force dont j'étais encore capable. Shinigami s'essuie un coin de sa bouche où perle une goutte carmine.

-Pas bon ça… C'était peu réfléchi de ta part, Quatre.

Il se rapproche de nouveau mais au lieu de récidiver et me voler un autre baiser aussi sauvage, il me frappe d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je suis plié en deux sous la douleur.

-Ça fait mal? Je pensais être doux mais tu ne m'a pas vraiment conforté dans mon idée.

Il me frappe, me frappe encore, et me ravit un autre baiser. Le goût de fer empli de nouveau ma bouche. Puis, Shinigami se colle vivement à moi.

-Et si les choses sérieuses commençaient?

-…

-Non?

Il esquisse un sourire moqueur…. Comme s'il me laissait vraiment le choix…

-Est-ce tout ce que je mérite… ? Pensais-je tout haut.

-Effectivement.

Il glisse ses mains dans mon dos. Le Dieu de la mort bouge lentement contre moi. Je n'ai plus de force. Son dernier coup m'a envoyé dans les vapes. Il continue ses caresses tout en m'embrassant. Ses mains se font plus audacieuses et descendent toujours plus bas. Il esquisse en permanence un sourire machiavélique. Mon cœur bat vite, mais mes muscles ne réagissent pas. Je sentit alors que le Dieu de la Mort appuyait sur un point précis dans ma nuque. Et merde…

-Tu as deviné? Immobilisation partielle. Ça te revient? Je n'ai pas envie que ma proie tente encore de s'échapper…

Il replonge aussitôt dans le creux de mon épaule et continue a déposer des marques le long de mon cou. Ses mains continuent leur exploration… si expertes…que je me sens réagir à mon tour. Shinigami n'est pas dupe…

-Oh? Alors ça te plait… tant mieux car… tu es une proie très alléchante, tu sais?

-Shinigami…

-…

-Ne fais pas ça avec le corps de Duo… je t'en supplie… Ne le brise pas…

-C'est mon corps pour le moment, je fais ce que je veux avec!

Pour appuyer ses dires, il plaque son genou entre mes jambes. Je me mord violemment les lèvres.

-Tu me suppliera d'en finir, Quatre… c'est une promesse.

Ses mains remonte rapidement de leur voyage et d'un geste brusque il déchire mon léger débardeur. Ce dernier finit lamentablement son voyage au sol. La rue est sombre, les yeux de Shingami luisent d'une lueur lubrique. Il me fixe.

-Et si on enlevait le bas?

Je roule des yeux effarés. Personne aux alentours. Tu t'est fait piéger Quatre, ta tentative de semer Duo à échoué, et voilà ce qu'il en résulte… Shinigami est apparu et il s'apprête à… Le Dieu de la Mort descend sa bouche de mon épaule et entreprend d'explorer mon torse avec sa langue. Il mordille alors violemment un des deux boutons de chair. Je gémis. Il sourit. Il continue encore déposant des marques sur tout mon corps. En ayant fini avec mes tétons rosis et durs, il descend encore, laissant avec sa langue un sinueux chemin de bave qui embrase mon torse. Ses mains ne restent pas inactives. Elles caressent mes reins avec volupté, tantôt violentes, tantôt douces. Shinigami descend encore. Je ne peux rien faire. Il joue avec mon nombril, y insérant sa langue de temps à autres. J'échappe un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il entreprend de délier la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon avec ses dents. Oh, Allah… Il délie un a un les pans la fermeture métallique. Ça devient insupportable. Malgré moi mon pantalon se fait trop serré. Je panique, tout cela m'est complètement inconnu…

-Tu est à moi… tu est ma proie…

Je mords de nouveau mes lèvres malmenées. Il se concentre sur sa tâche. D'un geste rapide mon pantalon se retrouve à hauteur de mes chevilles. Il échappe un petit rire avant de remonter et m'embrasser avidement. J'échappe un gémissement plus fort que tous les autres lorsque de ses mains il enlève mon dernier rempart de tissu. Cela ne fait qu'exciter d'avantage mon agresseur. Je veux le repousser, mais mes bras ne m'obéissent pas.

-Laisse moi te dire que tu as un corps d'ange, Quatre, susurre t-il.

Il explore alors ma bouche, étouffant un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il saisit mon désir et intima un très lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Mes joues sont rouges… rouges de honte et de confusion. J'ai mal au cœur. C'est peut être tout simplement ce que je mérite.

-Aaah!! Reste calme, Duo!!

Je regarde, surpris, Shinigami qui semble lutter contre lui-même. Il me tient toujours d'un bras. Après avoir finalement reprit contrôle, il me fixe furieusement.

-Je crois que l'on va vite en finir, mon ange… Ton cher ami Duo n'a pas l'air d'accord non plus à ce que j'emploie son corps de cette façon… non, c'est pas tout à fait ça… on dirait, qu'il tient toujours à toi…

Il esquisse un mini rictus avant de me retourner et me plaquer violemment contre la paroi du panneau de bois. Ma joue est accolée à cette surface froide. J'entends derrière moi une ceinture qui se dénoue. Un rire machiavélique. Je le sens de nouveau accolé à moi. Il me souffle dans le cou, me mordille le lobe de l'oreille, me murmure une litanie de paroles incompréhensibles et m'accapare de ses mains. Ces dernières glissent doucement vers mes hanches qu'elles empoignent durement. Une vague de douleur me submerge. Shinigami est entré sans ménagement en moi. Je crie mon désespoir et ma douleur. Je pleure ma confusion et ma honte. Pour moi qui n'ai jamais vécu ça, la douleur est infernale… Les vagues se font de plus en plus fréquentes, de plus en plus violentes. Je suis au supplice. La douleur se mélange au plaisir dans un tourbillon de confusion. Ses coups de reins effrénés se font de plus en plus brutaux, en même temps que son souffle et ses halètements dans mon cou. Je gémis à chaque vague de douleur, à chaque sursauts de plaisir. Le Dieu de la Mort a eu raison de moi…

-Shi… Shinigami…

Shinigami émit un sourire victorieux. Le démon natté double ses coups de reins et se libère en moi dans un râle. Il se retire, la douleur me rappelle que je suis encore conscient. Shinigami me lèche la nuque, l'épaule et me dis:

-Tu as été parfait… je me suis bien amusé… mon cœur…

Il retire sa main posée sur ma hanche qui me soutenait. Je glisse immédiatement contre le panneau de bois avant de rencontrer lamentablement le sol, dans un gémissement de douleur. Je suis brisé, je suis souillé. Mes yeux parcourent les alentours, je peux voir Shinigami reboutonner son pantalon, m'adresser un sourire cruel et se retourner sans plus de préambule. Dans un dernier réflexe, je serre mon débardeur déchiré, à deux pas de là, contre moi. J'ai froid, froid à l'intérieur… Je fixe le Dieu de la Mort, mais ma vision se fait de plus en plus floue... l'ombre noire du Shinigami disparaît alors, dans le néant de mon inconscience.

**A suivre...**

**Merci d'êtres parvenus en bas de cette page!!!**

**Ewie : [se cache derrière Heero] s'teu plait Duo, calme toi...**

**Duo: [brandissant une faux] Où qu'elle est? Où qu'elle est? **

**Heero: Elle est là...**

**Ewie: O__o **

**Wufei: Eh bien, voilà le troisième chapitre terminé!! « Au secouuuurs! » Laissez « Squick » donc « Aaaargh » une petite « splash » review...**


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Ewandyl  
Disclaimers : persos pas a moi, mais nowel approche :p  
Couple: a voir =p  
Genre : OOC, et un peu UA, mais c'est toujours avec nos tit's G-Boys!!!  
_Rating __: hmmm PG-13 jpense (T pour Ffnet) ^^ _

_Fic Yaoi_

La Note de l'Auteur:

-Sniif j'ai reçu des reviews pour le précédent chapitre *heureuse*... merci d'avoir apprécié ce dernier vraiment, Iroko, Marina et Solveg eleaz, merci beaucoup, beaucoup!

-Voilà un chapitre qui va contraster avec le précédent car, comme on dit, après l'effort, le réconfort, (même si cette expression est peut être mal employée vu le contexte... -_-'')

-Je vais faire en sorte de ne pas trop allonger cette histoire, car la dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est que vous vous lassiez de la lire...

Ewie: Allez je lance l'histoire!!

Wufei : Même pas eu besoin de te le dire...

Ewie : je pète la forme!! Allez Quatre, mon ange, en piste! Toi aussi Duo!!

Wufei : Ça se voit...

Ewie : [tend son doigt dans une direction] Suivez le chemin là, il vous mènera directement au chapitre...

_**Dame Arashi**_

Chapitre 4 : Réconfort

Shinigami errait toujours dans la ville... cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il déambulait de la sorte. Sans le vouloir, le Dieu de la Mort se retrouva non loin d'un parc, face à un banc, figé. La scène qu'il avait pu vivre de l'intérieur, où, Duo retrouvit Quatre défilèrent devant ses yeux. Pris d'une violente douleur, l'être maléfique tomba à genoux devant ce banc. Un hurlement déchira la nuit... il ne restait désormais qu'un adolescent en pleurs sur le sol froid.

-Quatre… oh qu'ai-je fait…J'ai laissé place à Shinigami… c'est de ma faute… Alors que je t'avais retrouvé…

L'adolescent sanglota ainsi un long moment avant de se remettre lentement debout. Dans un tic, il replaça la casquette sur sa tête. Ou du moins essaya, car l'objet n'était plus là.... L'être confus, qu'était Duo à ce moment, tapait sans retenue sur un arbre à côté. Il tapait et tapait encore à sans briser les phalanges... Ne voulant pas rentrer à la planque tout de suite, il partit à la recherche du couvre-chef, laissant derrière lui, de petites goutes rouge rubis maculer le sol.

****************************

Quatre se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne vit rien du premier coup, mais une fois que sa vue s'éclaircit, il reconnu sans mal, la petite chambre qu'il partageait avec Rémi… Que s'était-il passé déjà… Belle journée, pas mal de clients... il réfléchi encore un moment mais lorsqu'il bougea certaines parties de son anatomie, tout devint clair. Tout les événements défilèrent à toute vitesse et, angoissé, Quatre se terra sous les couvertures.

-Ah, tu est réveillé? Dit une voix douce.

Quatre observa l'être qui était assis sur l'autre lit non loin. Rémi. Celui-ci s'approcha du lit où y était allongé l'adolescent brisé. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns le regarda avec inquiétude. L'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé ne faisait aucun doute sur ce qu'il s'était produit.

~~Flash back~~

Une fois qu'il avait décidé de que faire, Rémi était partit à la recherche de son ami. Mais malheureusement la ville était grande et après avoir fouillé toutes les rues principales, il en avait conclu que Quatre et son poursuivant s'était aventurés dans les petites et sombres ruelles. Les retrouver n'allait pas être aisé... Après quelques heures de recherche il avait finalement trouvé un corps au sol, semblant inerte. Ne connaissant pas son identité, il s'était prudemment avancé vers l'être en position fœtale au sol. Le pauvre avait l'air d'être dans un bien sale état... Mais, à quelques mètres il reconnu une tête blonde, un corps svelte. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction et de confusion. Il accourut aux côtés de l'adolescent, priant encore pour que ce ne sois pas l'être qu'il connaissait. Mais, une fois agenouillé a ses côtés, il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un doute...

-Mon Dieu, Quatre...

Il fut alors horrifié par l'état de son ami inconscient. Nu, avec un gros hématome au niveau du ventre et… des marques sur son corps. Il resta pétrifié un moment, puis, reprenant peu à peu possession de ses moyens, Rémi enleva sa veste et couvrit Quatre avec. Ce fut son premier réflexe en voyant les lèvres bleutées de son ami. Ensuite, il remonta, les larmes aux yeux le pantalon de l'inconscient. Il desserra le débardeur des mains du blond et le plaça dans une de ses poches. Rémi entreprit ensuite de hisser son ami sur son dos. Une fois fait, il allait partir lorsqu'il repéra un objet par terre. Il reconnut une casquette noire, mais, ne se souvenant pas de l'avoir vue sur Quatre, il la laissa là. L'adolescent brun prit avec lui, sa boîte de travail et celle de Quatre qui l'avait laissé tomber avant de s'enfuir.

« Quelle ordure, ce gars… je le jure, je le lui ferai payer… » s'énerva-t-il en shootant dans une cannette. Il était certain que la seule enflure capable d'avoir fait cela à son ange ne pouvait qu'être le mystérieux Duo... Mais n'était-il pas sensé être un ami de Quatre? Soit, ancien, mais tout de même? Tant de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas... Il partit finalement en direction des locaux de Dame Arashi, portant tant bien que mal, tout ce qu'il devait transporter. La nature avait bien fait de lui donner une musculature fine mais puissante. Une fois arrivé, il donna le salaire de leur labeur quotidien à un des hommes de main de la patronne et partit sans tarder vers leur chambre. Les réunions devant dame Arashi n'avait pas lieu tout le temps, seulement quand elle en avait envie. Enfin parvenu au seuil de leur petit chez-soi, Rémi s'avança vers le lit de Quatre et l'y déposa. Il rangea leur matériels respectifs et revint vers son protégé. C'est les joues rougies que Rémi entreprit de dévêtir son ami. Il le fallait, car il ne pouvait laisser Quatre dans cet état. Lentement, il le déchaussa et le déshabilla. Son pauvre ami n'avait déjà plus de haut lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé. Une fois tout cela fait, il contempla les multiples marques le long du cou et de l'épaule de son ami. Rémi réprima un frisson, imaginant un instant comment elles avait été faites... L'adolescent brun dirigea son regard plus bas et tomba sur l'hématome qu'il avait déjà brièvement aperçu. Il cligna des yeux et deux gouttes cristallines vinrent heurter le torse de l'inconscient. Malheureusement, il ne pouvais rien faire pour le moment. Rémi recouvrit le corps de son ami avec le plaid au bout du lit et plaça aussi sa propre couverture sur le corps gelé, l'enfermant ainsi dans un cocon de chaleur. Il soupira et alla s'asseoir sur son propre lit, attendant patiemment le réveil de son ami, attentif et attentionné.

~~Fin du Flash back~~

Rémi s'avança vers Quatre et tendit une main pour caresser doucement sa tête. Par réflexe Quatre ferma les yeux et se terra sous les couvertures. Se rendant compte qu'il avait peut-être vexé son ami, il se justifia :

-Rémi… j'ai… tu sais...

-Oui, murmura t-il, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé…

-J'ai si honte… Je l'avais oublié, ce dernier mois… mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'était rien, je ne mérite même pas tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

-Tu plaisantes Quatre? J'ai toujours été là pour toi, parce que… tu est comme un frère et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait…

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter!? sanglota-t-il. Peut être aurais-je mieux fait de crever dans cette rue, comme un simple rat… J'ai blessé mes amis, et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, j'ai été… j'ai été v…

-Viens avec moi.

Quatre émergea des couverture pour suivre son ami du regard. Ce dernier se tenait devant l'entrée de leur minuscule sale de bain.

-Il faut te réchauffer, corps et âme, le bain se chargera de ton corps et pour ce qui est de l'âme… laisse moi m'occuper de toi d'accord? Je vais me battre, Quatre. Me battre pour retrouver ton sourire.

Rémi lui fit un clin d'œil et attendit patiemment que son ami le rejoigne. Quatre, touché par la bienveillance de son ami, entreprit de se lever. Il esquissa une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il malmena différentes parties de son corps. Il se rendit alors compte de sa nudité.

-Je regarderais ailleurs…, annonça Rémi.

-Merci…

Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain..

-Va dans la baignoire, j'ai déjà chauffé de l'eau.

Quatre murmura de nouveau un « merci » et se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué, mais il y resta assis sans bouger. Légèrement fatigué de son attitude léthargique, mais compréhensible, Rémi prit un gant et s'approcha du bain. Il se mit à frotter doucement le dos de son ami, attentif au moindre rictus de douleur. Il lava ainsi Quatre et tout se déroula dans le plus grand silence. Le blond n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait perdu, confus et surtout, rempli de mal-être et de tristesse. Peu après Rémi fit sortir son protégé du bain et voulu de le vêtir. Quatre insista pour se vêtir lui-même, prétextant qu'il avait suffisamment de force pour mettre un simple sous-vêtement. Le brun ne fit pas la remarque qu'il l'avait lui-même déshabillé et laissa au blond, le soin de remodeler sa fierté malmenée. Quatre grimaça cependant lorsqu'il du plier son ventre en deux, compressant ainsi l'hématome qui s'y trouvait. Rémi tiqua et reprit les choses en main. Quatre s'assit alors sur son lit, sur la demande de son ami. L'heure du repas vint et Rémi était partit chercher de quoi se nourrir. Dame Arashi n'était pas à classer première en œuvres de charité, mais ne laissait pas ses enfants recueillis mourir de faim ou de froid. Assis sans bouger, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer son viol, les scènes défilant encore et encore. Lorsque Rémi revint, il vit le visage baigné de larmes de son protégé. Il posa le plateau où trônait deux assiettes sur la table de chevet et s'approcha ensuite doucement de son ami. Rémi le serra fort dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Le jeune homme blond se laissa aller sur l'épaule de son ami et pleura tout son désespoir. Il avait tout encaissé et tout réalisé d'un coup, et ça lui faisait mal. Finissant de sécher les larmes de son protégé, Rémi lui tendit son assiette et ils se nourrirent, silencieusement. Quatre n'avala pas tout, mais sous le regard inflexible qu'arborait Rémi sur ce sujet, il fit de son mieux. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se coucher, Rémi eu une idée. Il déplaça son lit pour l'accoler à celui de Quatre. Sous le regard inquisiteur du blond, il s'expliqua:

-Bah, il est hors de question que je te laisse seul cette nuit… Alors ce soir je serais aussi à tes côtés. Va t'allonger maintenant…

Quatre s'exécuta lentement, son ami ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Lorsque Rémi s'allongea aux côté de son protégé, Quatre se bouina timidement contre lui, à la recherche de réconfort et de chaleur. Rémi l'enlaça et ne cessa de lui parler doucement, de lui caresser les cheveux, de manière la plus protectrice et chaleureuse qui soit. Serré contre le torse de Rémi, Quatre se sentait en sécurité. Il remercia silencieusement le brun de tout son cœur avant de fermer lentement les paupières. Après un léger « bonne nuit » du brun accompagné d'un baiser sur le front, le marchand de sable passa et les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent ainsi…

***********************************

Pas si loin, un adolescent été accroupi dans une des ruelles sombres de la ville. Celui-ci semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, en serrant fort dans ses mains, une casquette noire.

-Je te retrouverais, Quatre… encore une fois, je te retrouverais…

Duo se leva et continua lentement son chemin dans les sombres ruelles. Un peu plus tard, une mini jeep démarra et disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer... La ville retrouva pour une nuit, sa quiétude habituelle.

**A suivre...**

**Merci d'êtres arrivés en bas de cette page!!!**

**Et voilà le 4eme chapitre terminé!! Il est plutôt court, mais je le trouve nécessaire. **

**Ewie : [ Se tourne vers les G-boys]**

**G-Boys : ...**

**Ewie : Ben quoi?**

**01, 03, 05 : Dis-le si tu ne veux pas de nous...**

**Ewie : Roooh, tenez, lisez le prochain chapitre! **

**01, 03 et 05 : Hum, hum, on verra ce que ça donne!!**

**Ewie : [chibi eyes] Un tout petit commentaire? **


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Ewandyl alias Ewie  
Disclaimers : persos pas a moi, mais nowel approche :p  
Couple: a voir =p  
Genre : OOC, et un peu UA, mais c'est toujours avec nos tit's G-Boys!!!  
_Rating __: hmmm PG-13 jpense (T pour Ffnet) ^^ _

_Fic Yaoi_

La Note de l'Auteur:

-Merci beaucoup pour les précédentes reviews! Grâce à vous je ressens enfin le bonheur qu'éprouve un(e) fanficteur(euse) à en recevoir!

-Eh ben voilà, j'annonce solennellement la proche fin de cette histoire... et le dénouement encore plus proche! Dans le chapitre suivant probablement!

Ewie : [montre une direction] Aujourd'hui il vous suffira de suivre cette ruelle, et vous atteindrez immédiatement le chapitre à la première à gauche...

Les G-boys : Bonne lecture!!

Chapitre 5 :

Il fait nuit noire, lorsqu'une mini jeep s'arrêta devant une petite habitation. Un adolescent élancé en sort et se dirige d'un pas lent vers l'entrée de la bâtisse. Les alentours sont vides. Un forêt entoure la cabane de bois. C'était leur nouvelle planque, depuis peu. L'adolescent appuya sur la poignée et s'aperçu que la porte était belle et bien fermée à clé. Bah, ce n'était pas un réel problème. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtains fit le tour de la cabane et ouvrit sans peine la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il sauta silencieusement par-dessus et atterrit avec une délicatesse féline de l'autre côté. N'ayant le temps de retrouver ses repères dans la pénombre, il fut soudainement plaqué au mur. Duo émit un bref cri de surprise. Il n'eut le temps de détailler son agresseur qu'il fut projeté sur le lit à côté. Une voix grave tonna:

-C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres?

L'agresseur se positionna au dessus de Duo, à quatre pattes au dessus de ce dernier. Emprisonnant le natté, et ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper.

-Heero…

-…

-Tu m'a fait peur tu sais?

-C'est quoi ces larmes?

-Lesquelles?

-Tu as pleuré.

-C'est pas vrai…

Le brun s'abaissa peu à peu vers Duo et l'embrassa doucement. Le natté se laissa faire, désireux de changer de sujet. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de relater ce qu'il s'était passé… et surtout pas à Heero, car même si il n'était pas vraiment lui à ce moment, il avait tout simplement trompé son amant.

-Je t'ai attendu, Duo.

-Excuse moi, mon cœur.

-Pourquoi être rentré si tard?

-…

Heero n'avait pas bougé depuis. Il était toujours au dessus du natté et le maintenait fermement sous son emprise, dans une attitude dominatrice.

-Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui?

-Je me suis promené en ville. Toute la journée.

-Et cette nuit?

-Mais enfin Heero, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je me suis amusé avec le premier venu?

-J'était simplement inquiet, Duo…

-Ah… je…

Heero embrassa le natté et entama quelques caresses bienfaisantes. Dans un geste doux, Duo arrêta le Japonais. Il lui caressa la joue et s'évada non sans peine de son emprise.

-Excuse moi, pas ce soir… je vais prendre une douche…

Duo laissa le Japonais confus sur le lit, et s'évada rapidement vers la salle de bain. Il referma vivement la porte et s'affaissa contre. Il se sentait si mal vis-à-vis d'Heero! Si mal de lui avoir menti… mais il ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber, pas après tout ce qu'il avait du faire pour qu'il soit sien! Pas après cette longue dispute avec sa conscience pour avoir finalement osé faire cela ce fameux soir…

Le natté se leva, se dévêtit rapidement et pénétra dans la douche.

Lorsqu'il entendit l'eau de la douche couler, Heero soupira et retourna dans son propre lit. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il arrivait à son amour. Avait-il été brutal?… Avait-il dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?… Bien sûr, il avait confiance en Duo et ne pensais même pas deux secondes que celui-ci puisse le tromper. Mais il avait passé trois heures à se morfondre en attendant qu'il rentre. S'il avait pu lui aussi laisser tomber ne serai-ce que pour une journée ses obligations de pilote, il l'aurait fait, mais cela il ne le pouvais pas. Heero finit par s'endormir, un peu triste.

Duo sortit de la douche, une simple serviette entourée autour de ses hanches. Sa croix d'argent brillait sous les reflets de la lune, envoyant des traits lumineux dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Après avoir jeté un cou d'œil à un Heero somnolent, Duo mit un simple boxer et s'allongea à son tour sur son propre lit. Il se tortura l'esprit pendant deux heures et quand il aperçu le premier rayon de soleil, il se décida. Même sans avoir dormi, c'est avec rapidité et efficacité, qu'il rédigea un court mot à l'intention de ses amis, s'habilla avec des vêtements propres, et sortit le plus silencieusement possible. Heero soupira lorsqu'il entendit la fenêtre se refermer et descendit voir le mot. Cinq minutes plus tard Wufei et Trowa avaient débarqué dans la chambre.

-J'ai entendu ma moto décamper! S'exclama le Chinois.

-Duo est de nouveau partit? Dit simplement Trowa.

Heero acquiesça et désigna le mot posé sur le bureau. Ils le lisèrent en même temps.

_« Je prend une nouvelle journée de repos. Je pars retrouver notre ami. Je sais quoi faire. »_

-C'est tout? S'étonnèrent-ils.

Heero acquiesça et ajouta:

-Duo ne le sais pas mais les Mads n'ont laissé aucune mission pour aujourd'hui, ni pour demain. Nous sommes donc libres. Ce qu'il ne sais pas non plus c'est que j'ai, hier, pris le soin de mettre des capteurs dans tous nos vêtements afin de prévenir toute disparition du genre.

Trowa et Wufei ne s'étonnèrent plus de l'ingéniosité du Japonais mais ils se comprirent et, une heure plus tard, la jeep démarra.

*************************************

Quatre bougea un peu. Il sentit contre sa peau, celle de Rémi. « Ah… c'est vrai… ». Il tenta de se séparer de l'emprise du brun. C'était sans compter que ce dernier était bien réveillé et qu'il ne comptait pas le laisser partir si facilement.

-'Jour…

-Bonjour, Rémi…

-Tu veux te lever?

-Oui…

Rémi resserra son étreinte autour du blond.

-Moi j'veux pas.

Quatre esquissa un petit sourire devant ce comportement infantile et se laissa faire. Être ainsi enlacé n'était pas quelque chose de désagréable. Rémi demanda toute fois sérieusement:

-Comment vas-tu Quatre?

-Bien…

-Ton ventre?

-Bien…

-Et…

-Je t'ai dis que j'allais bien, Rémi.

Le brun fit la moue devant ces paroles un peu sèches mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Conscient qu'il serait bientôt temps d'aller travailler, il libéra son prisonnier. Quatre se retourna vers le brun et lui sourit gentiment. Rémi le lui rendit et ils finirent par se lever ensemble. Il était évident, qu'ils travailleraient ensemble cette journée. De toute façon le brun s'était juré de ne plus quitter d'un semelle son petit protégé. . Personne n'avait été mis au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Pas même les autres enfants perdus.

Un peu plus tard, Rémi, Quatre, Jacques, David et Victor se souhaitèrent une bonne journée et se dispersèrent dans la ville. Pour une fois, la journée se déroula paisiblement de ce côté…

******************************

Du arriva enfin en ville, gara ''sa'' moto et partit sans tarder à la recherche de cordonniers ambulants d'à peu près son age. Cela fut moins facile à trouver que ce qu'il pensait. Il errait encore en plein après-midi dans les quartiers commerciaux et banals de la ville. Sa rage allait en grandissant au fur et à mesure des heures qui défilaient sans le moindre petit cireur de chaussures à l'horizon. En effet, il pensait qu'il valait mieux chercher des adolescent faisant ce petit boulot, plutôt que de rechercher Quatre lui-même. Il en été venu à cette conclusion en se souvenant du brun aux yeux verts, que Quatre avait appelé ''Rémi''. En toute logique, ils se connaissaient, et donc par suite… mais là, il ne trouvait personne et cela l'agaçait. Il allait frapper de rage contre un mur mais il s'arrêta soudain, figé. Non loin de lui, un garçon aux cheveux fauves proposait aimablement ses services aux passants. Il semblait plus jeune que Quatre, mais il tenta tout de même.

-Hééé, toi!

L'interpellé se reconnu et se tourna pour observer son interlocuteur.

-Bonjour monsieur. Puis-je vou…

-Non, pas ça… dis moi connais-tu un certain Quatre?

-…

-Ou Rémi?

-Euh, si je les connais. Mon nom est David, je travaille avec eux.

Duo esquissa un sourire, il avait finalement eu raison. Il poursuivit:

-Emmène moi les voir.

-Qui êtes vous?

-Un ami, juste un ami.

-Faudra attendre ce soir. On est tous éparpillés là… On retourne chez nous, que lorsque l'église sonne les sept heures.

-Je vais t'accompagner alors, et, une fois l'heure tu m'emmènera, ok?

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est interdit par Dame Arashi. Pas d'inconnus.

-Ah, je vois… « Dame Arashi? Ce nom me dit quelque chose… » Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je la connais aussi, il n'y a donc aucun problème?

Un peu naïf mais avec bonne volonté, David répondit:

-Non, dans ce cas, c'est bon. Attendez alors…

A ce moment précis, l'église de la ville sonna ses huit coups.

-Ah, sept heures! S'exclama David, je pensais pas qu'il serais déjà si tard! Venez, monsieur , venez.

************************

Duo suivit docilement l'enfant jusqu'au repère de dame Arashi. David se campa face au natté et dit calmement.

-Je vous accompagne voir dame Arashi.

-Ah, euh… eh bien… je sais où elle est, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je dois faire une chose importante tout d'abord.

-Comme vous voulez! Au revoir!

Duo observa un moment le dos de l'enfant s'éloigner, puis une fois que ce dernier eût disparu, il pénétra en toute discrétion dans un petit local.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…

Il y trouva une quinzaine de cartons entassés et solidement fermés. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et sans qu'il eu le temps d'observer plus soigneusement les boîtes, il se dépêcha de sortir. De tout évidence, Quatre ne logeait pas là. Il entendit soudain une voix grave…

-Viens, Quatre, allons dans la chambre, il fait nuit de toute façon.

« Quatre?! »

-Oui, tu as raison Rémi…

« Et Rémi? »

-Oh, j'ai une idée!

-…?

-Je vais te porter!!!

-Quoi?

-Oui, tu as l'air fatigué… Allez, hop, grimpe!

-Euh, non…

-Allez Quatre, tu me feras plaisir.

-…

Duo put observer la scène, caché entre deux poubelles. Il vit Rémi faire basculer Quatre vers l'arrière et le rattraper aisément, pour finir par le porter telle une mariée.

-Rémi…

Très sérieusement Rémi débuta une nouvelle phrase, portant toujours précieusement sont protégé.

-Tu sais Quatre, je t'aaaa …taataa

-Taataa?

-T'adore!!

Rémi embrassa Quatre sur la joue et ils partirent vers un second local, légèrement plus vaste que le précédent. Un peu perturbé, Duo les suivit comme une ombre. Il pénétra dans le tout petit bâtiment peu après eux. Repérant la porte qui venait tout juste de se fermer il s'y dirigea. Toujours mal vis-à-vis du blond il patienta un peu devant la porte. Par peur de se faire repérer il entra à la volée.

-…aime.

Il vit alors Rémi embrasser langoureusement un Quatre surpris aux joues rouges. Les deux adolescents ne virent pas tout de suite l'intrus, bien trop occupés à ce qu'il se déroulait sur le moment. Mais lorsqu'il se séparèrent pour reprendre du souffle, c'est alors qu'il le vit.

-…Duo?!

Quatre recula vivement à l'autre bout du lit, la main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Voyant son protégé trembler de tout son corps, Rémi se retourna vivement vers le natté.

-Toi… sors d'ici!!

-Non, je… Quatre je suis venu te retrouver… te ramener avec nous, viens.

L'interpellé restait toujours dans la même position, ne sachant comment réagir devant son ancien agresseur. Duo avait bien compris le pourquoi de sa réaction et tenta de se justifier.

-Ce n'était pas moi, Quatre… oh crois-moi… viens je t'en prie, je t'en supplie. Tout le monde t'attend là-bas. Tu nous manque cruellement… Kat'-chan…

Quatre se leva doucement et alla vers Rémi. Il l'enlaça alors de toutes ses forces, se cachant derrière lui et murmurant des paroles d'excuse au natté.

-Tu vois bien qu'il ne veux pas venir avec toi, ''Duo''

-Kat'…

La natté retint difficilement ses larmes devant l'abandon de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci semblait avoir trouvé un nouvel ami dont il ne voulait se séparer… Même après les actes de Shinigami, il pensait pourvoir trouver les mots, pour ramener leur empathe préféré. Mais, de toute évidence il s'était bercé d'illusions… Confus, triste, Duo ne bougeai pas. Quatre, lui, lançait quelques regards, toujours à demi caché dans le dos de Rémi. Il murmura:

-Ce n'est pas votre faute. Je suis simplement un danger pour le groupe… si tout cela recommence…

-Que racont…

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et n'ayant le temps de réagir, Duo sentit le froid d'un canon de revolver se poser délicatement sur sa nuque.

-On ne bouge pas tonna une voix. Les enfants, Dame Arashi veut tous vous voir. Tout de suite. Toi, le natté tu viens aussi, va falloir nous raconter pourquoi qu't'es là…

**A suivre...**

**Wufei et Trowa: [s'agenouillent devant Ewie] Merci, pour la phrase que tu as bien voulu nous octroyer... **

**Ewie: Vous voyez, Trowa, Wouffinet je ne vous oublie pas^^ [tourne la tête vers Heero et Duo... rougi très violemment] ... on va censurer... Quoi? Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe?**

**Euh... # '__' # Disons qu'ils...**

**Duo : Oui, on finit ce que tu nous a empêché de faire dans ce chapitre! **

**Ewie: Il l'a dit...**

**Quatre : Bon allez, laissez une petite review, pour dire ce que vous en pensez!!**

**Ewie : [Saute au cou de Quatre] Hiiiiiiii Quatre, mon choupinet d'amoûûûûûûr!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Ewandyl alias Ewie  
Disclaimers : persos pas a moi, mais nowel approche :p  
Couple: a voir =p  
Genre : OOC, et un peu UA, mais c'est toujours avec nos tit's G-Boys!!!  
_Rating __: hmmm PG-13 jpense (T pour Ffnet) ^^ _

_Fic Yaoi_

La Note de l'Auteur:

-Mercii a tous! Merci Greynono, Marina, et Merikhemet pour vos dernières reviews concernant le chapitre 5 =)

-Je suis profondément désolée pour ce retard des plus indignes. Mais j'ai beaucoup tergiversé sur la fin à adopter. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus...

-Merikhemet, je crains que je ne vais pas pouvoir satisfaire toutes tes attentes ^^ J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre te plaira =)

-Eh oui! C'est la fin!!! Merci a touuus, pour tous les chapitres!!! Allez, faites glisser la roulette de votre souris (si vous en avez une xD) et c'est partit!

_Dame Arashi_

Chapitre 6:

On se dirige à présent tous les quatre avec l'homme de main de Dame Arashi vers la pièce principale. Rémi me sert fort la main droite, et me jette des regards à la dérobée. Duo marche devant le garde, la tête baissée. Il à l'air si résigné… L'homme en noir derrière lui n'abaisse pas son arme et le menace sérieusement. J'observe tout ça de derrière. La main chaude de Rémi me réconforte. Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça devant Duo! Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'était pas lui à ce moment… mais, mon corps à réagi de lui-même. J'étais véritablement effrayé… et lorsque Duo m'a proposé de revenir avec lui, ma seule réaction fut de me cacher derrière mon… futur amant? J'ai dû terriblement le blesser… moi, Quatre, si seulement je pouvais me faire pardonner… Voilà, on arrive devant la pièce. La porte en papier de riz s'ouvre et nous laisse voir une salle entièrement décorée à la japonaise. Là, est allongée Dame Arashi. Duo laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise en la découvrant, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi… Je vois que David, Victor et Jacques sont déjà présents. Ils sont tous les trois derrière Arashi, assis en tailleur. Obligés, Rémi et moi allons les rejoindre. J'observe Duo encaisser un violent coup de pieds dans le creux de son genou droit, le forçant à s'agenouiller. Satisfait, le l'homme de main au visage asiatique reste derrière lui et le garde à l'œil. Dame Arashi se lève et se positionne devant Duo.

-Hmm… Mais qui voilà?

-…

-On se connaît, n'est-ce pas…? Oh, je me rappelle ce visage d'ange. Désespéré était-il, si je me souviens?

-Ne dites rien…

Ils se connaissent?!

-Hmm… pourquoi?

-…

-C'était, il y a à peu près… deux mois?

-Ne dites rien devant Quatre!! Hurle Duo.

Je, moi? Pourquoi? Je n'y comprends rien. Il y à deux mois… ça remonte, pas loin de ce soir là… Il y a-t-il un rapport? Et pourquoi dois-je ne rien entendre? Dame Arashi s'apprête à reprendre la parole de sa voix douce et mielleuse.

-Ah? C'est Quatre qui te gêne? Vous vous connaissez, n'est-ce pas? Il ne devrait logiquement pas t'embêter car… vous avez vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble…

Je suis complètement déboussolé. Comment diable sais t-elle tout ça!

-Que vais-je faire de toi… tiens! J'ai une idée. Quatre, mon chéri, vient me voir s'il te plaît.

Je quitte la main chaude de Rémi et me dirige lentement vers Arashi. Elle me demande de m'asseoir devant Duo, je m'exécute. Je tremble cependant de tout mon corps. Chaque chose me rappelle mon viol… la natte, ce regard améthyste, cette peau blanche…

-C'est parafait, s'exclame Arashi derrière moi. Duo, tu vas maintenant tout raconter à ton ami…

Je vois Duo qui secoue la tête, dans une négation des plus affirmée. Cependant, cela ne fut pas apprécié et le garde asiatique exécuta son travail. Il prit une fine aiguille dans une boîte et l'approcha doucement des doigts de Duo. Dame Arashi lui susurre:

-Alors, tu sais ce qu'il s'apprête à te faire? … Parle, je veux voir ton beau visage rouge de honte.

Duo s'obstine. S'il te plaît, parle… Tu sais ce qu'ils vont te faire… cette ancienne torture que nous à montré Wufei à de multiples missions. Cette horrible torture. Je vois Dame Arashi exécuter un bref signe au garde. Celui-ci commence alors à insérer lentement une aiguille sous les ongles de Duo. La douleur qui l'assaille me transperce le crâne. Je gémis tandis que lui, après avoir tenté courageusement de retenir sa douleur, hurle de souffrance.

-Quatre, c'est encore ton empathie. Dit Arashi.

Elle me caresse doucement la tête pour me calmer. Mais le garde ne s'arrête pas et les cris de Duo emplissent la pièce.

-Tu veux que je fasse arrêter tout cela, mon ange? Me dit-elle.

-Je vous en prie, arrêtez ça…

Les plaintes de Duo s'arrêtèrent soudain. Je l'observe. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulent le long de son visage. Je le supplie.

-Duo, raconte… raconte tout. Il va recommencer… je t'en supplie!

-Tu me détestera encore plus, souffle t-il.

-Je t'en prie Duo…

Il baisse la tête et, résigné, il me murmura.

-… Tu vois, c'était juste avant ce soir là.

-Ah! Il s'est décidé! Clama Dame Arashi. Merci, Allan, tu peux reculer.

A son nom, l'asiatique enlève d'un geste brusque l'aiguille et recule, reprenant sa position de statue. Dame Arashi s'allonge de nouveau sur ses doux et nombreux coussins, et s'exclame:

-Hâte toi de parler et plus fort, mon petit Quatre veux savoir ce que tu lui caches!!

Duo commença alors.

-La veille de ce soir là, je n'étais pas en mission. Précisément, je l'avait finie plus tôt que prévu… Je suis alors allé dans cette ville. J'étais déprimé… tu sais, à cette époque… j'étais fou amoureux d'Heero et ce n'était évidemment pas réciproque… son attitude glaciale à mon égard me faisait souffrir, tant souffrir. C'est alors que…

-Poursuis! Dit Arashi.

-Alors que j'étais assis sur un banc, vint se présenter à moi, Dame Arashi. J'étais si triste, si troublé, que je lui ai tout raconté. Elle écouta mon histoire et me proposa un…un… philtre.

-Un philtre? M'exclamais-je, incrédule.

-Un philtre d'amour… C'est si ridicule. Mais j'ai accepté. Je le lui ai acheté et suis rentré à la planque tout de suite après. Pendant deux heures, je me suis torturé l'esprit! Je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais lorsque je regardais Heero… mon cœur me suppliait de le faire. Alors, je suis descendu avec ce philtre d'amour, et l'ai versé dans un verre… Tout ça pendant que vous étiez tous devant la télé…

-Je me souviens quand tu est revenu de la cuisine… soufflais-je.

-Alors… alors une fois aux côtés d'Heero, en plein milieu du film, je le lui ai fait boire… et, suivant les indications d'Arashi, l'ai embrassé juste après…

Quoi! Un verre? Duo qui l'embrasse juste après? Mais…

-ATTENDS! Le… le verre que tu as porté aux lèvres d'Heero… n'était pas celui qui contenait le philtre!

Les larmes me gagnent. Je poursuis.

-Je l'ai bu!! J'ai inversé nos deux verres, je l'ai bu!!

Dame Arashi se leva et se dirigea vers moi…

-C'est donc pour cela que vous êtes tous les deux en vie! De toute façon, imbéciles, il n'y a jamais eu de philtre dans cette histoire! En fait, c'était une drogue, une drogue puissante, qui fait resurgir le démon, la partie sombre et malfaisante de votre âme. Je connaissais l'identité de mon client. Duo Maxwell, pilote 02, un pilote schizophrène. Cette drogue, était sensée faire surgir Shinigami. Et Shinigami serait devenu notre allié et vous aurez tous tués!! Malheureusement, il se trouve que c'est le démon de Quatre qui est sortit. Et celui-ci est moins puissant. Trop de culpabilité, trop de timidité, trop de gentillesse en Quatre.

-Étais-ce la raison de mon comportement?! J'ai bu cette drogue et suis devenu ainsi!?

-C'est cela.

-Alors, ce tout qu'il c'est passé ce soir là…

Les larmes coulent librement sur mes joues, tandis que l'histoire complète de ce qui c'est réellement passé se déroule dans ma tête.

~~~~ Flash back ~~~~

Je pris à la volée un verre qui me tombais sous la main droite. A la fin de la gorgée je vois que c'est celui de Duo. Bah, j'allais pas gâcher l'ambiance pour ça! J'inter changea nos deux verres. Duo prit sans regarder le verre qui aurait dû être le sien. Il le fait goûter à Heero. J'observe la scène. Ma respiration se fait haletante, en même temps que celle de Duo. J'ai l'impression que mon visage prend feu. Duo me fait un clin d'œil, gêné, j'esquisse un sourire et me retourne vers le film. Mais, tout d'un coup, mon cœur se met à battre follement. Je suis soudain très oppressé. Ma vision se brouille et je me sens à peine m'écrouler sur le sol, pris de convulsions. Je perd rapidement pied et c'est alors, que mon corps ne m'appartint plus. C'est étrange, je me sens comme si je flottais dans un espace dimensionnel. Il n'y à pas vraiment de sol sous mes pieds et pas vraiment de ciel au dessus de ma tête… je me sens pourtant moi, mais pas maître de mon corps. Je me vois frapper violement Wufei, devant tous mes amis interloqués. Je ne peux rien faire! C'est la panique autour de moi. Dans ce monde qui n'est pas réel, j'entends des « Quatre! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend! » ; « Quatre, tu est devenu fou?! » Non, je ne suis pas fou… Je ne suis plus moi-même.

Une voix gronde alors.

-Salam [1] , Quatre…

-Qui est là?!

-Je suis Samaël…

-Samaël?! Le… démon?!

-Autant que Shinigami existe, je suis Samaël, prince des démons Arabes, « le venin de Dieu »… Je suis aujourd'hui ton autre toi.

-Tu n'existe pas!!

-C'est moi-même qui sème le désordre… observe ce qu'il se passe dehors.

Des images s'empressent devant mes yeux. Je vois Duo tenter de m'arrêter vainement. Heero qui en fait de même alors que je m'acharne sur Wufei. Celui-ci me repousse et 'moi', ivre de colère, je me vois prendre un couteau et me diriger vers Trowa…

-NON!!

-Tu me crois, Quatre? Crois en mon existence, crois en Samaël. Si nous nous allions tous les deux, nous deviendrons maîtres de ce monde!

-JAMAIS!!

-C'est bien dommage… je vais donc faire souffrir tes amis…

Ignorant mes suppliques, le démon attaque Trowa. Devant mes yeux écarquillés, du liquide rouge sombre s'étale partout… Horrifié, j'hurle à Samaël de s'arrêter, mais rien n'y fait. Les images se déroulent encore et encore sous mes yeux. Je vois Trowa agenouillé au sol, une main sur son œil droit. Le liquide carmin s'en échappe. Oh, Mon Dieu… Samaël ne s'arrête pas et attaque encore et encore mes amis. Le démon hurle d'énormes insanités à mes frères d'armes. J'insulte de tous les noms mes si chers camarades… Je me vois blesser une nouvelle fois Wufei d'un coup de couteau dans le bras. Heero parvient à m'enlever le couteau, en tordant violemment mon poignet. Un craquement. J'hurle de douleur. Profitant que mon démon sois déstabilisé, je reprends contrôle de moi-même et cours vers la sortie. J'entends dans mon dos « Trowa! Trowa! Heero, appelle Sally! », « Duo, rattrape Quatre! ». Mais c'est hors de question. Je m'échappe. Je sus à ce moment que j'étais devenu un réel danger, et qu'il était temps pour moi de disparaître. Après une heure de course folle, je m'arrête, essoufflé. Désespéré, je plonge dans le fleuve à côté. J'entends un dernier appel de Duo et le froid m'entoure, le courant m'emporte.

-Eh, t'es vivant?

J'ouvre avec difficulté mes yeux. Un garçon brun au dessus de moi me souris gentiment.

-Je crois… murmurais-je.

-Ahaha! T'es un marrent! Tu est perdu? J'suis Rémi et toi?

-… Quatre.

-T'es perdu? Tu sais je connais quelqu'un qui s'occupera de toi! Alors?

-Je ne suis plus rien.

-Parfait! Suis moi alors! Je vais te faire rencontrer Dame Arashi! Elle est bizarre mais elle à déjà accueilli trois autres enfants avec moi. En plus, t'es mignon! Elle se fera un plaisir de t'adopter!

Complètement perdu, je me laisse emporter par le nouveau venu…

~~~~ Fin du Flash Back ~~~~~

Quatre se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il murmura dans une litanie convulsive:

-Mon démon. Samaël. Il vit en moi. Mon autre moi. Samaël.

Dame Arashi coupa fin au blond et dit:

-Bien, Duo tu était également sensé mourir du poison, Shinigami aurait dû te dévorer de l'intérieur. Quatre, vu que tu as repris le dessus sur lui plus rapidement que prévu, tu n'a pas non plus été dévoré… Ce poison est à revoir… Treize, mon cher amant, que dois-je faire?

Duo releva un visage surpris. « Elle est l'amante de Treize?! Impossible! … On est foutus… »

Quatre releva un visage où s'écoulait quelques larmes. N'y tenant plus, Rémi se leva et le rejoignit pour l'enlacer tendrement. Arashi ne manqua pas de faire une remarque.

-Ah, mon cher Rémi s'est entiché du pilote 04?

-Le pilote 04? S'étonna le brun.

-Quand tu est venu me le rapporter, Quatre avait les symptômes du poison. Vu que je ne l'avait vendu qu'à Duo, il est logique que Quatre soit un proche du pilote 02... Par conséquent un autre pilote. Pour savoir de quel pilote il s'agit, il suffit de déduire. Nous connaissons le physique d'Heero, Wufei également été vu par Noin. Ensuite, d'après ce qu'il à dit le nom de son démon intérieur est Samaël.

Il est, dans les écrits rabbiniques l'équivalent de l'Ange de la mort. "Ael" signifie Dieu. Le nom de Samael qui signifie le " Dieu-poison ". Prince des ténèbres Arabe, il ne fait aucun doute, qu'il s'agit bien de là, de notre petit Quatre Raberba Winner. Que vais-je faire de vous? Sache que je n'ai pas envie de te tuer Quatre… Tu ressemble tant à mon fils… et Rémi, le premier enfant que j'ai accueilli, s'est entiché de toi. Je suis de l'organisation Zodiacale, mais je ne suis pas cruelle… Par contre, l'élimination du pilote 02 ne me pose aucun problème. Allan, je t'en prie.

Le garde s'avança, couteau en main.

-Non!! Hurla Quatre.

Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de bouger, un grand fracas empli la salle. La porte était détruite. La poussière laissait place à trois silhouettes sveltes. Trois jeunes silhouettes. Une voix grave résonna.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin d'un philtre, Duo. La preuve, tu m'as conquis sans son aide…

-Heero… souffla Duo.

-Maintenant, tout le monde à terre, ou je fais un carnage! Cria Wufei, une mitraillette à la main.

-Il ne plaisante pas, précisa Trowa.

Les peu nombreux hommes de main s'exécutèrent. Dame Arashi dit calmement:

-Je crois que j'ai perdu cette guerre hélas…

Quatre regarda, confus, tous ses camarades de guerre autour de lui. Rémi le serrait toujours fort contre lui. Duo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se précipita vers son amant pour s'excuser et quémander un peu de réconfort.

-Mais… Heero, de puis quand êtes vous tous là?

-A partir de : ''Tu vois, c'était juste avant ce soir-là.'' Alors, comme ça on va glander en ville au lieu de rentrer à la maison?

-…Tu m'en veux Heero?

-T'en vouloir? Hm… je suis fâché que tu ai pensé qu'il était impossible que je t'aime avant tout ce que tu as fait. Mais je ne t'en veux pas… tu est maintenant à moi.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, tandis que Wufei et Trowa attachaient ensemble les hommes et Arashi dans la pièce. Il ne resta bientôt de libre que les adolescents. Quatre se dirigea vers ses compagnons de rue et se mêla à eux, toujours au creux des bras de Rémi. Mais il ne passait guère inaperçu. Bientôt, tout ses frères d'armes l'encerclaient.

-Quatre, on a tout écouté, dit calmement Trowa.

-Tu n'est évidemment… commença Wufei.

-Pas du tout… continua Heero.

-Coupable. Finit Duo.

-Je vous ai tout de même blessés, murmura Quatre. Ton œil, Trowa, je suis si désolé…

-Mon œil? Regarde moi dans les deux yeux, Quatre.

Interloqué, l'arabe s'exécuta. Il rencontra deux orbes vertes, dont l'une surmontée d'une belle cicatrice.

-Alors je n'ai pas…

-Non. Ce n'est qu'une blessure de guerre de plus!

-Que fait-t-on d'elle? Demanda Wufei en désignant Arashi.

-On la tue, dit Heero. Témoin oculaire trop important, c'est valable pour tous les hommes aussi.

Dame Arashi ne bougea pas, elle semblait résignée. Les hommes exprimèrent tous un regard apeuré.

-Non!! S'interposa Rémi. Dame Arashi est peut être dangereuse mais elle nous as recueillis! Qui vous dit que Quatre ne serait pas mort sans elle? Vous allez tuer le sauveur de votre frère d'armes?

-Qui c'est lui? Dit Wufei fixant suspicieusement le brun.

-C'est mon copain, dit Quatre.

Les pilotes reconsidérèrent immédiatement le brun. Après tout, il avait passé la très sélective détermination d'un petit copain selon Quatre.

-Je vous écoute, soupira le japonais. Qu'en fait-t-on?

-J'ai une idée!!!! S'exclama Duo. On l'envoie chez Réléna!!

-HEIN? Dirent les autres pilotes en même temps.

-Ben vi, c'est à la fois une punition et une chance de survie!

-Je préférerais mourir, murmura Heero. Une objection?

-…

-Alors, Va pour le royaume de Sank! Et sous bonne garde!

-Et mes amis? Demanda Rémi.

-S'ils oublient tout, ils iront rejoindre Dame Arashi dans son expédition punitive. Toi également. Mais nous verrons ça plus tard! Wufei… Charge toi de ce qu'il reste… dit Heero.

Wufei regarda les hommes en noir. Leur destin n'allait pas être aussi heureux que pour les autres. Mais ils était tous en temps de guerre et c'est comme ça que ça marche. Se tournant vers l'arabe, Wufei s'exclama:

-Ok. A toute Quatre! Ravi de te revoir!!

************************************

_Dans un aéroport militaire de la Résistance._

-A bientôt Rémi. Ouhibbouka… [2]

-Moi aussi, mon cœur…

-Allez embarquez, embarquez! La navette part dans quelques minutes! Cria le conducteur.

Après un dernier baiser Rémi lui tourna dos et se dirigea vers la navette. Seulement quelques heures de transport jusqu'au royaume de Sank. Les adieux avaient été durs. Même s'il les avait moins connus, Quatre avait vécu pas moins de deux mois avec David, Victor et Jacques. Après s'être dit au revoir, tous avaient rejoints Dame Arashi.

Quatre rejoignit ses compagnons d'armes et quémanda un câlin collectif. Ils s'empressèrent de le faire, réconfortés de se sentir de nouveau entiers, de nouveau cinq et ce, jusqu'à la fin.

OWARI

**Eh ben voilà!! C'est arrivé!!**

**Franchement je n'aime pas trop la fin... peut être un peu trop ''tout est bien qui finit bien'' mais ce n'est jamais qu'une première fic, et je m'améliorerais!!**

**Merci infiniment d'êtres parvenus en bas de cette page!!!**

**Merciiiiii**

**Ewie: Ce que j'aime bien dans ce chapitre c'est la tête de Wufei que j'ai imaginé quand il menace tout le monde avec sa mitraillette, genre complètement excité ^^**

**Wufei : [balance une chaussure]**

**Ewie : [ Se la ramasse en plein dans la figure] Je t'aime bien Wufei...**

**Wufei : Tss!**

**Les G-Boys + l'auteur: Allez, merci et à bientôt!**

[1] ''bonjour'' en Arabe.

[2] ''je t'aime'' en Arabe.


End file.
